


Broken Globes

by jebbypal



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona's snow globes have always been a puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Globes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 5 of winter_deaddrop: Souvenirs.

Michael's never asked about the globes. He's curious, but like everything that might suggest an emotional connection to Fi, he studiously ignores the scores of snow globes from all over the world. Incapable of carrying baggage (except for the mental scars he picks open at every opportunity), he assumes they are one of Fiona's quirky girl qualities. Still, curiosity killed the cat and all that….at least, that's what he'd say if anyone asked why he moved to better hear Sam and Fiona's conversation when Sam asked about the travel memorabilia.

"Really, snow globes, Fi? I'd figure you'd pick sturdier souvenirs if I'd believed you went for souvenirs at all," Sam says. The clean up from the two gangsters that had been hassling Michael's most recent client had been going on for two hours now. And the only way to get Sam to stay to help had involved opening up Fi's liquor cabinet (somehow undamaged even after the shooting spree. Only Fi would put her liquor in a bullet proof cabinet. Okay, only Fi and Sam). As a result, Sam wasn't taking his usual care in not pissing off Fiona.

"Da used to send me something whenever he had to travel. A doll, a brush, anything that he thought would remind me that I shouldn't be running with my brother's friends." Now Michael was glad he'd never asked about the globes – Fi didn't usually talk about her father. The same went for Michael, but for different reasons.

"So he started sending you snow globes, and you couldn't let them go, eh?"

"No, he never gave me a snow globe."

"So why'd you start collecting them, then? I can't imagine how expensive it was to ship these to Miami."

"No particular reason." Michael could hear the lie in her voice. If Sam wasn't drunk, he'd hear it too (Of course, he'd be smart enough then to let it drop).

He enters the living room with his garbage bag full of debris. "Here you go, Sam. Time for another trip to the curb before the garbage truck gets here." Sam starts to protest, but he must not have been as drunk as Michael though because he just shrugs and takes the bag.

"So, no reason, huh?"

"It's not nice to eavesdrop."

"I'll remember that the next time you punch me after listening in on a conversation."

"It was something that Neil said once when I visited him in prison."

"Neil, your older brother?"

Fiona nods. "Ma had told him all the trouble I'd been getting into. She didn't like that I was hanging out with Da's mates and all. Neil wasn't too happy either. He thought there was more in the world for his little sister than the IRA. He told me that Ma was going to give me some money so I could go traveling during the summer and that he expected me to buy souvenirs from all the places I saw so that he could see them when he got out. Said he always wanted to know if the shops in the Sahara sold snow globes or not."

"I'm sorry I never got to meet him."

"Me too."

"You guys still aren't finished with all this?" Sam asks when he returns from garbage duty.

Fi turns back to sweeping up the glass and wet imitation snow flakes while Mike mentally catalogs all the missing countries on the few curio cabinet shelves that are still standing. He has a few connections in most of them. Enough that he can get them replaced in the next month or so. Maybe not with the exact version Fi had originally, but she wouldn't think anything about it since the shipment would have Sam's name on it.


End file.
